


pink flowers - trimberly

by kindadun



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Flowers, drabble tbh, sooo many flowers, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindadun/pseuds/kindadun
Summary: trini finds them everywhere, her locker, her desk





	pink flowers - trimberly

**Author's Note:**

> okayy so this is kinda rushed and kinda shitty but i love trimberly, also, i know trini's name isn't kwan but it's the only tag available soooo
> 
> wattpad is kindajauregui, i hav sum stuff there too

pink flowers - trimberly

 

you wouldn't have noticed them if you hadn't looked properly.  
they were drawn on small pieces of paper, sometimes ruled but squared most of the time.  
there was one on her desk every time she entered the classroom.  
even when no one was in there yet.

pink flowers.

roses, tulips, blanket flowers, cosmos, gladiolas.  
(yes, trini googled the names)

maybe it was a coincidence.  
why would someone do this for her?  
she was just trini kwan, the girl who just sits in the back of the class and says nothing.  
no one knew who she was.

maybe the flowers were supposed to be on another desk.  
she's sitting next to jason scott after all.

the only class without a flower on her desk seems to be biology.  
another coincidence?  
who knows.

sometimes, trini wonders who they are from.  
but she never lets her thoughts wander too far.  
she doesn't want to be disappointed after all.

*

biology.

second class of the day.

again, no flower.  
trini is still content.  
she got a drawing of a pink rose today before maths class started.  
with a signature.

k.a.h.

she still has no idea who it was but it made her happy that the secret admirer felt confident enough to reveal their initials.

*

it's the last day of school before summer break.  
and trini has yet to find out who always draws her all these flowers.

last period.  
chemistry.

when she enters the classroom, there's a note on her desk again.

she pauses.

no flower.  
just letters.

´don't forget to look in your locker after, k.a.h.`

so she does.

there's a flower in there.  
like,  
a single, pink flower, not a drawing.

she turns around, clutching the flower to her chest and smiling.

and almost bumps into someone.

brown hair, brown eyes, lightly dark skinned.

and even if trini wanted to say something, she couldn't form words right now.

she's beautiful.  
breathtaking even.

she almost stumbles, the flower still in her hand.

“that's a gloxinia, if you were wondering”

but trini knew.  
she may have googled meanings of certain flowers.

Being a symbol for love at first sight, it is suppose to make the person you gave the flower to - fall head over heels with you the first time your eyes meet. 

and suddenly, it all makes sense.

she knows that this girl in front of her is in her biology class.  
the only class with no flowers, ever.

love on first sight.

and she's pretty sure she just fell in love with kimberly ann hart.

 

maybe someone knew who she was after all.

 

 

TheEnd


End file.
